Memoryless
by zafaraamy
Summary: Due to losing in a spell battle Soubi and Ritsuka are separated for 4 years. Can Ritsuka handle Soubi being his new teacher without memory of what happened or will it be too late for both of them. Can love blossom between them again? SxR Yaoi Chapter 3 up
1. Prologe

Amy: Hey Everyone! I decided to write a loveless fic now though many of you don't know me xP I hope you will enjoy my fic.

Ryu: Why do you always write yaoi fics?

Amy: Because I want to.

Jennifer: Weird oh

Amy: --; nii-san you always say that

Mya: Aren't we supposed to do the disclaimer now?

A+R: Of course we are.

Jennifer: What the hell is a disclaimer?

A+R+M: sweat drop

**Disclaimer Dude: Amy does not own loveless or anything related to it (not even one episode or manga ;;)** **and thank god she doesn't, if not I can imagine some crappy drawings, plot, names, and title.**

Amy: You didn't have to go so far with the disclaimer magic dude starts to cry and huggles Ryuichi plushie

* * *

Chapter 1: Separated

* * *

It all started four years ago when Ritsuka met Soubi. Ritsuka was 12, Soubi was 20. Soubi came to Ritsuka because of his dead sacrifice, Semei. Ritsuka always tried to find who had killed Semei. To avenge him. Soon after meeting Soubi spell fights started happening all involving both of them. Most of the time they were victorious whether it was zero or breathless they were victorious. In time love had blossomed between the two. They were happy during those times.The happiness didn't last long. The battles soon became longer, the opponents became stronger. The ones considered to be unstoppable just got defeated in their own game.

_FLASHBACK_

"Ritsuka!" exclaimed Soubi, crying after seeing that Ritsuka was attacked by glass shards. "Please don't die on me" it was too late Ritsuka was knocked out causing the effect that he died in the battle.

"Who would have known, the great Soubi's weakness is his very own sacrifice" said a cold voice in the darkness. Piercing yellow eyes ware all you could see from the person. "制限 Restriction!" yelled the voice as chains appeared out of no where attacking Soubi's necks and wrists all at the same time. They both screamed in pain as the chains dug deeper and deeper into their skin as their blood spilled to the floor. "Now if you both want to live you will have to do as we say. That is, _if_ you want to live." said a voice, male obviously.

"I-I'll d-do w-whatever y-you s-say…" said Soubi rather weakly "…just as long a-as R-Ritsuka is a-alright."

"Very well then, you must work for us for one year or until you forget everything about Ritsuka and he forgets everything about you if not…" the mysterious group said in unison as they put more force on the spell causing the chains to go deeper and deeper into their skins. Soubi gasped at the lack of oxygen. It felt as if one breath would cause him to choke. "I accep…" and with that everything turned black. He awoke at a weird mansion hours later, alone in a blank room. "Ritsuka?" he said while trying to sit up on the bed. "Don't bother he's never going to answer you, anymore _slave_." said a voice a cruel and cold voice. He left soon after he said that and after he left all you could hear was a maniacal laughter.

Years of abuse soon followed for Soubi. He had to do from cleaning the laundry to polishing rocks, from sponge bathing the master (A.N. I think I'm going to throw up now xx I cannot believe I wrote that!) To killing innocent people. Soubi was to do everything he was told. Not even his master's training was as hard as this. What hurt the most was that he could never see Ritsuka until he forgot all about him. Why couldn't he forget Ritsuka? He was slowly changing into a different man. Not the Soubi we knew no is history.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

This chapter was soooooooo crappy and shortin my opinion and so is the ending! Gomen ne! One day of slaving over this fic ended up sooo crappy and short. Please forgive me!

Jennifer: Please forgive her as she is eating too many mints. What a weirdo.

Me: shows her pics of EdxRoy (no offence edxroy fans)

Jennifer: Noooooooooooooooooooooo

I will upload chapter 2 either today or tommorow seeing as i did it before this chapter -;


	2. Memoryless

I'm surprised this story got 3 rewiews! thats like the most i get per story D It isn't much but it's better than 0. Anyways this is chapter 2 of Memoryless. Thischapter will be different than what last chapter was. This chapte will be 4 years after what happened last chapter so you won't get so confused.I will TRY to update daily but i'm not so sure i can pull this off so expect this stroy to be updated either every tewo days or daily. On with the chapter.

Disclaimer shown in chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 2: Memory Less

* * *

It was just another day for Ritsuka. Wake up, eat breakfast, and walk to school. He did it every day alone. He had few friends but trustworthy ones at that. He's been living alone in his blank apartment ever since his brother Semei died and Soubi left. Soubi was all that was left dear to the boy after his brother's death. But all of Soubi seemed like a distant memory to the boy. After Soubi's big disappearance Ritsuka seemed dead in a way but he kept it hidden from everyone. Everyone the boy loved would disappear in a way, whether it was death or they just disappeared without a trace.

"Four years have passed and you still haven't returned, you said you would always be there when I wanted you to. What a liar." I muttered under his breath while trotting to school, trying to forget him. "Ritsuka-kun!" yelled a high, squeaky voice from far away. Before I knew it I was attacked by his dark pink haired friend Yuiko. "Hey there, Yuiko." I said trying to act surprised. "Umm…Yuiko…you do know that you are kind of on top of me and I can't stand up right?" I continued. "Gomen ne (1), Ritsuka-kun." she said while blushing realizing that I could not move because she fell on top of me.

I have known Yuiko for six years now. We met in sixth grade when I moved in to this town. She along with Yayoi soon became close friends of mines but I always kept some kind of secret from them. They were there during some parts of my life I just wanted to forget like when my mom committed suicide just because I was not the Ritsuka _she_ knew. But they were also missing when people important to me left much like Soubi and Semei. Even though I knew them for so long it was still as if I didn't know them just like they don't know me. They never knew about Soubi neither the fact that I lost my ears a long time ago while they still have theirs. Let's just face it the Ritsuka they know is **_fake_**. Just like what my mom always told me after Semei's death. They tried to make me happy but they could never see past my mask unlike Soubi. Kuso! I have to stop thinking about him. He left me and never returned, HE lied to me countless of times and I still think about him. No matter how bad I try to forget him, I just can't stop loving him, hoping he will someday return but I know he won't. I ALMOST forgot him once but I have a collage of pictures we took on my wall and countless more pictures in photo albums. Four years of waiting for him were wasted so easily. Sigh.

We soon arrived at school and at the gate we found Yayoi waiting for us. "Hey Yayoi what's up?" said Ritsuka and Yuiko in a unison. "Nothing much. By the way, have you heard we will have a new language arts teacher for the rest of the year?" replied Yayoi. "Do you know who our new language arts teacher will be?" asked Yuiko in a confused state with all the new information. "No clue who it will be I do know it's a guy though." replied Yayoi.

We were outside the gate when the bell rang. "Trying to skip school aren't you three? Shame on you three. I hope you get caught for it,"(2)saida man rathersternly. He looked like he wasin his early twentiesand a cigarette in his mouth. He was pale with blond hair tied back into a ponytail and grey eyes (3) covered by glasses. Soon after he said that he left.

It was him. Soubi. After four years he came back. Why was he acting so weird? Could he have forgotten us? If he did, could we really be forgotten so quickly? Is he the same Soubi I knew? All of these thoughts and more were rushing through my head. I wasn't paying attention until I heard Yuiko and Yayoi's voices right after out encounter.

"Who was that man" Yuiko was the first one to ask. (4)

"I don't know." replied Yayoi.

"Ritsuka? Do you know who that guy is" asked Yuiko while snapping her fingers.

"No, not really." I replied trying to hide my sadness behind a mask.

Of course I knew who that guy was. He was my fighter unit given to me because of Semei's death. But no, Soubi is not an item; he is a human being…who just so happens to be able to send spells. I spent two whole years with him. I had never been happier in my life than in his warm embrace. Through all the good and bad times, Soubi was there to help me. In time I had grown feelings for him, feelings I never felt before. I loved him. But he left me four years ago after a fight withSOULLESS(5) and never came back. But I kept everything to myself.

We soon arrived at homeroom super late. We are so screwed. We arrived to an angry teacher who kept saying that she should have marked us absent because we were late but the bell rang a minute after we entered the class. I picked up my books and waited for Yuiko and Yayoi to pick up their things to leave.

"Wow, homeroom went by so quickly." said Yayoi while trying to balance all of his and Yuiko's books. "I know by the way what class do we have first?" I asked. Yuiko quickly replied in a confused tone "I think I have math first." "So I guess I will have language arts first?" I asked guessing. "And I have art first!" exclaimed Yayoi. So with that we went to our own classes.

End of Chapter 2

I'm finally done with this chapter! And thanks for all your reviews!

**Japanese words**

Gomen ne - I'm sorry

Kuso - Damn!

**Footnotes**

(2) Soubi does not remember anything from four years ago.

(3) What color are his eyes anyways?

(4) Like it was stated in the passage earlier, Ritsuka never told anyone about Soubi so neither Yuiko and Yayoi know who the man is.

(5) I made it up xP

Remember Rewiew it's only a few minutes of your life to make a girl happy.


	3. The New Teacher

Amy: Hey everyone sorry for updating so late but I couldn't think of anything for chapter 3 to write. Oh well it's been what? 11 days already? 12? More? I don't know but at least I'm back. Anyways this chapter will be my last for the next few weeks since I have FCAT and because I'm lazy xP also because of my parents. So it might be a while before I update.

Mya: gives plushies to every reviewer Thank you all for reviewing and I'd especially like to thank NIGHTMAREWISHER for your colorful review.

Amy: Jennifer stop being pissed off because I put your name in the disclaimer for chapter 1 that's no reason to flame me you didn't even read the chapter so just stop and remember the more flames you send me, the more pics I will show you.

Ryu: Do I have to do the disclaimer this time?

Me and Mya: YES!

Ryu: Does it look like Amy owns Loveless? Or Yu Gi Oh? HELL NO! So stop fucking make us do the disclaimer she isn't even Japanese! Stupid good for nothing copyright rules...She does own the poem in this chapter though…

Me: Finally! I own something!

Onward with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: The New Teacher 

Ugh, Language Arts. Why do we even have to take this class anyways we already know how to read and write kanji. Good for nothing school system made Language Arts just to torture us just like Gym and English. 'Why was Soubi on school grounds today? Let's just hope he isn't the new Language Arts teacher. Kami, hear my prayers do not let him be my teacher.' Goddamnit! Why can't I forget about him like he forgot about me already! He was the one who left me! I still remember that loathsome day. That day when we were on a date when and where you left me and it hurt me deep inside. Somehow you had managed to have wormed your way through the barriers of my heart and shattered it into millions of pieces. I tried and tried again to fix myself but I'd always end up breaking down. Four years have passed and today is the anniversary of that day. October 3

_

* * *

FLASHBACK MODE (1)

* * *

_

"Damnit Soubi where the hell could you be?" I muttered under my breath holding my cell phone in my hand furiously dialing the numbers. Once again Soubi was late for our dates. Every single time he promised to do something with me he broke it off for something else. Sometimes I wondered if he even loved me.

"Every single time" I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. I knew it. Soubi stood me up…again. After 2 years of being together he still couldn't be trusted.

I felt myself being hugged by the waist and hot breath tickling my ear. I shivered quickly as I turned my head to face Soubi. "Every time what?" he said without even greeting himself. "S-s-Soubi?" I said stumbling on his name. "Yes Ritsuka?" he had replied. His voice sounded so smooth and caring. "I thought you weren't coming" I explained "since most of the time you usually break your own promises."

"I'm sorry Ritsuka, for all the trouble and heartaches I have caused." He said as you could feel he was going to bring bad news, news not even he wanted to say "But I must leave you now and I might never come back Goodbye Ritsuka." he continued and placed a kiss on my lips. I froze after I heard those words from him. I could stand him standing me up but breaking up with me, how could he! I felt like breaking down and start crying. But the tears wouldn't come out. I knew I had to face heartbreak at least once in my life but I never thought that Soubi would be the one to break my heart. No he didn't just break it; he shattered it in to millions of pieces. 'What could have made you break up with me?' I thought. That was just so un-Soubi like. (2)

I quickly ran home trying to forget Soubi's words. But they stuck to me like glue. Playing over and over again they burned into my mind. I couldn't forget them I just couldn't. Just like I couldn't cry. I have become so numb. Not feeling anything. When I got home I went straight to my room.

_

* * *

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

_

By the time I finished remembering what happened 4 years ago, the ball rang. "SHIT!" I cursed not noticing I was already in Language Arts class (A/N --; why oh why did I write that) after my out burst the whole class begun to laugh at me. I felt so embarrassed. The teacher still wasn't here so the class had decided to start throwing paper balls at me.

I am like a bully magnet when I'm without Yuiko and Yayoi with me. Sure I had a fan club but it was only a group of 3 people who also got harassed like me. I kept getting notes thrown at me saying harmful words like "Hey chicken shit go back to your own place and stop fucking bothering us. You fuckin' think you're cool but guess what. YOU'RE NOT FUCKING COOL! So go back to your place you mother fucker" That's what I usually got. If not they were more harmful words. The person who created "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me" was a liar. Words can hurt me; they can hurt anybody no matter what they are.

Suddenly, a man had entered the room. I didn't have to look at him twice. I could already tell it was Soubi just by the way he walked in.

"Hello class, my name is Agatsuma Soubi but please call me Agatsuma-san. I will be your Language Arts teacher for the rest of this year." he stated formally while bowing to the class. "Well class for work today you have to write a poem about a loved one. I'm sure your old teacher taught you how to write poems right?" he said as he whole class nodded stating that they did know how to write a poem. I on the other hand wasn't paying attention instead I was staring at the blue butterfly outside of the school window. I did understand that we had to write a poem about someone but who to write about? My brother is dead, my mom is insane, and my dad is divorced. The only other person I could think of was Soubi but he's my teacher. I soon got the idea of writing about him while he wouldn't know it. So I started writing.

Soon after I was done I hard Soubi call me up to the board to read to the class what I wrote.

**

* * *

The Mysterious Man **

**By: Aoyagi Ritsuka**

**---------------------------**

**The mysterious man**

**The man who you think you know**

**But you never really know him**

**I have met him**

**Outside of school**

**With a cigarette in his hand**

**He told me he knew my brother**

**He was 20 **

**I was 12**

**We went to the park**

**We made many memories**

**Took many pictures**

**He told me he loved me**

**And took my first kiss**

**He told me he would protect me**

**He told me many things**

**But they were all lies**

**He broke every promise**

**I was his master**

**He was my servant**

**He was my fighter**

**I was his sacrifice**

**We were supposed to fight together**

**But he always left and fought on his own**

**He'd come home hurt**

**Saying he was okay**

**He lied again**

**He told me that he would pick up whenever I called**

**But he barely ever did**

**When I needed him most**

**He never picked up**

**He was the reason for my brother's death**

**Yet he never told me exactly**

**Who killed him?**

**But no matter what he did**

**No matter how many lies he told**

**He managed to get into my heart**

**He made me fall in love**

**With his calmness**

**He was nice**

**He cared for me**

**He made me happy for the first time**

**But then he went and left me all alone**

**Sad and angry**

**Was all I felt**

**With only my friends**

**As backup support**

**But they never knew you**

**No one did**

**For years**

**He never came back**

**Years of waiting**

**For a reason**

**For his depart**

**He stayed mysterious**

**I thought I knew him**

**In reality I didn't know anything about him**

**He told me many things**

**But do I know him?**

**No**

**For he is a mysterious man**

**His secrets be left untold**

**For all eternity

* * *

**

When I finished my poem I took a bow and looked around the room. Many girls were crying maybe because it was good or because I said I loved that man. I knew that this poem was going to harm me more than help me. This poem was all the more reason for me to be harassed. I quickly took a seat afterwards and heard all the other poems that the class had written. I was surprised. Many of the people might be tough on the outside but on the inside they were softies. Soon afterwards, the bell to go to the next class rang. 'Finally!' I thought. I wanted to get out of class to be away from Soubi.

I quickly grabbed my school supplies and headed towards the door when I got grabbed by the arm by a familiar touch. "Hey wait up…Ritsuka right?" Soubi asked. "Yea that's right, what do you want?" I replied rather rudely. I mean who wouldn't if their lover disappeared for FOUR YEARS, for no reason whatsoever and when they return they don't even recognize you! "Don't talk back to me with such a rude voice! I just wanted to tell you something! Is it that bad for a teacher to comment on their student's poem?" said Soubi pretty much yelling in every sentence. Man I pissed him off easily. But I could still tell that this was not the Soubi I knew for he was a calm man. "Well then tell me? Did you like it or not?" I asked. "Actually, I thought it was pretty good, better than what the rest of the class wrote. It actually got me. I could feel the poem" He replied calmly. (A/N I cannot believe this he seems like he had MPD oh well better for the plot) "Well then I'm glad you liked it. But if you must know I need to get going or I'll be late for class." I replied him as I was leaving the class.

"Well, well look what we have here. Little Ritsuka is heartbroken. Why don't we fix him up? Maybe starting with, I don't know, his ears maybe?" I heard as I turned my head and faced Bakura (3) and his gang. They are always harassing me. Whether it's a good one or two beatings or just verbal. But I never thought that they would actually try to go this far. To take my ears away.

I was being dragged over to the bathroom across the hall by Marik while his twin Malik…or at least I think it's his twin was tying up my wrists so I couldn't escape. I was helpless as I was dragged over into the handicapped stall knowing what was going to happen.

* * *

I'm done with chapter 3! I'm just so evil with Ritsuka xP I mean come on! At firstI make Soubi forget him thenI make this happen!Yeah I know I left it in a cliffhanger but hey every good fanfic should have a few cliffhangers eh? 

Anyways for the footnotes

1. Yes as you could tell both what Soubi said before he left Ritsuka is different than from what Ritsuka had seen Soubi tell him and do. Which is the real one, which is fake?

2. honestly do you really think Soubi would actually do that?

3. Yes they are from Yu Gi Oh. Anyways the gang consists of Bakura, Malik (the good one), Marik, Yami, Kaiba and Jonouchi (Joey)

Remember Read and Review!

Ja Ne

Till next chapter!


End file.
